


Honeybee

by nursedrangus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursedrangus/pseuds/nursedrangus
Summary: Inspired by: "Honeybee"-steampowered giraffeYou didn't have to smile at meYour grin's the sweetest that I've ever seenBut you did. Yes you didYou didn't have to offer your handCause since I've kissed it I am at your commandBut you didOh, Turpentine erase me wholeI don't want to live my life aloneI was waiting for you all my lifeOhWhySet me free, my...honey-Bee





	Honeybee

I was over him. At least, I thought I was. Until I saw him. 

He smiled at me from across the room, his blue eyes dancing. Crossing the room, he swept me into a hug, my feet leaving the floor. 

His kiss on my cheek. 

His words. 

"I've been missing you."

My fingers brushed his hair from his forehead.

The torch I had carried for him since we were 19 reignited. I melted. 

"Why did you disappear?"

I couldn't answer, because answering would mean admitting it aloud. I couldn't. I wouldn't. 

A small smile was all I offered.He smiled, and his attention was pulled away by the gorgeous brunette in the corner of the room. "There's my lady. I will talk to you in a few."

I watched him walk away. I shouldn't have come. 

"When are you going to tell him?" Chris was next to me, the only person who knew. 

"I'm not. No good will come of it."

"You'd be free to love someone else," he suggested, brushing my hair from my forehead. 

It clicked.

"Free to love you?" 

He froze, eyes wide. 

"I-I uh. Now that mention it, I have been wanting to tell you I-"

"But you did, just now."

His grin was faltering, but sweet. "Bea, I-"

I offered my hand. He led me out of the room and away from the party. 

As it turned out, I was over Sebastian. 

I just needed to let go. 

 

 


End file.
